The invention relates to a device for the automatic gluing of adhesive strips to boxes or cases, in particular to slit and folded corrugated board cases, where the adhesive strip is unrolled from a supply roll, cut to the desired length and taken to the gluing station.
In the manufacture of corrugated board cases, it is customary at present to effect the application of adhesive strips by a separate machine unit. These machine units are controlled independently of the printing and slitting machine, which precedes the gluing station machine unit, as does the machine for folding into sections. The length of the adhesive strip is controlled by means of two adjustable limit switches, by means of which the position of the adhesive strip and its length are controlled. The adhesive strip applying machine operates intermittently, which means that the feed of the adhesive strip is halted and then restored to the speed of the machine. Severance of the adhesive strip is effected by means of a movable blade, which is controlled by the corresponding operation of the limit switches. At high working speeds, very great inaccuracies are the result of this method of operation.